skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Romarich Wallbreaker
Romarich Wallbreaker was an infamous Atmoran Tongue. Biography Early Life Romarich was born in Atmora on the 1st of Frostfall, during the Merethic Era. His family made the trip to the New World (what would become known as Tamriel) early in his life, settling in northern Skyrim. At the age of twenty, Romarich's family was killed by the Dragon Priest Vokun, for refusing to pay tribute. The event left Romarich without a home, and on the run. After two years of living in the wilderness, he gained knowledge of the rebellion against the dragons, and joined the soldiers of the Dragon War in their rebellion. The Dragon War ﻿For the first years of the Dragon War, humanity suffered great losses, until Kyne intervened and commanded Paarthumaax to assist mankind and teach them the Voice. The dragon obeyed, and the Nords, armed with the Thu'um, went on the offense. Romarich was one of the first Tongues, and, during the climatic battle of the war, took down many dragons near the Throat of the World to lure Alduin to the ancient Snow Tower. Using the shout Dragonrend, he and dozens of others slaughtered the King of Dragon's top lieutenants, eventually drawing Alduin to the three Nord heroes of legend, where they, armed with an Elder Scroll, defeated the dragon. Romarich then participated in an assault on Bromjunaar, the capital of the Dragon Cult, with hundreds of other men and women. The temple-city was destroyed, along with most of the highest-ranking Dragon Priests. Solstheim In Solstheim, Romarich was part of the clean-up crew, mopping up the rest of the Dragon Cult. Several years after the Dragon War began, the final bastion of the cult in Solstheim was besieged. Romarich was the commander of the forces attacking the temple, named Lotkrahahrol (Great Cold Hill, in the Dragon Language). After skirmishes around the base of the hill, Romarich lead a charge straight-up the hill to the walls of the stronghold. Using the power of the Thu'um, he shouted down the walls, and dozens of men driven by vengeance rushed in the courtyard and slaughtered the cult members. Romarich descended into the temple, followed by several others. Dragon cultists attacked the group, but Romarich, using the Voice, defeated each attacker time and time again. After thirty minutes battling their way through Lotkrahahrol, they entered the Great Chamber, where the Dragon Priest Qorein awaited. Using powerful shock magic, every member of the group was killed, save for Romarich. Qorein hit Romarich with a lightning bolt to the chest, but he did not fall. The Atmoran remembered the cruelty of Vokun, and unleashed his power. Romarich shouted so fiercly that the temple ground shook and the walls cracked. Qorein fell to the ground, defeated. Romarich escaped the temple before it collapsed to the last stone, burying whoever was inside with the dead. Walking along the battlements of Lotkrahahrol, he threw the dead priest's iron mask far into the Solstheim wilderness, and finally returned home to Skyrim. End of the Dragons After the campaign in Solstheim, the last dragons were without a cult. Romarich made it his mission to slay the final beasts of the sky. The Atmoran hero eliminated dragons from Dawnstar to Riften, leaving scaled carcasses everywhere he travelled. He became a revered hero, and after two years of dragon-slaying and a decade of war, his mission ended, and he returned home. His village, however, had been burned to the ground by dragons. Romarich, saddened, stabbed the ground with his sword, and left the burned village behind. Romarich travelled without a purpose for three years, living in the wilderness. The Wallbreaker hunted Skyrim's plentiful fauna for food. Many who traversed Skyrim had an encounter with Romarich, who often traded with travellers and the like. Eventually, a roving band of marauders came across Romarich, and, not knowing who he was, attempted to rob and murder him. Romarich hadn't used his Voice powers for three years, and so, using a built-up fury, shouted most of the bandits to the sky. When the few remaining thugs saw of the seemingly-harmless hunter's power, they attempted to retreat, but were cut down by bow and arrow. When Romarich returned to civilization a day later, he travelled to Windhelm to pledge his service to the Ysgramor dynasty. Romarich became the greatest soldier of the kingdom, battling in countless expansions, guarding hundreds of caravans and nobles, and even serving as a diplomat to other rulers in Skyrim. Romarich served under the Ysgramoric dynasty for sixty years; after being dismissed from the army with honor and praise, the Wallbreaker returned to Solstheim, where, unknown to civilization, he discovered Hermaeus Mora's Black Books. The Daedric god of knowledge was willing to empower him with the secrets of how to live forever, only if Romarich handed over an Elder Scroll hidden deep in Bromjunaar. Romarich agreed to the terms, and returned to Skyrim a fresh, new, young man, with new weapons and armor, crafted in the realm of Hermaeus Mora. His new equipment reflected the horrors of Apochrya; the armor was dark green and attacked any who came close to Romarich with vicious, slimy tentacles that extended from several points in the armor. It was demonically crafted, resembling a distorted set of Daedric Armor. His sword and shield were the same color as his armor, and had similar effects; the sword, styled after a Daedric sword (except with slimy tentacles covering the blade) was able to extend tentacles when swung, to hold and/or wound a foe. When the shield was raised, Romarich would be protected by a wall of more tentacles that emerged up from the ground and would ferociously attack anyone nearing the Wallbreaker.